The present disclosure relates to a drive device that includes a cylindrical rotor core of a rotary electric machine, a rotor shaft that supports the rotor core from the radially inner side, and a power transfer shaft coupled such that the power transfer shaft rotates together with the rotor shaft.
A technology described in WO 2011/118062mentioned below, for example, is already known as the drive device described above. In the technology described in WO 2011/118062, cooling oil is supplied to the inner peripheral surface of a rotor shaft, which is formed in a cylindrical shape, to cool a rotor core.